


Safe In This House

by Edgy_Moony



Series: Safe In Your Arms [4]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ADHD, Cancer, Domestic, Family time, Fluff, Highschool AU, I have trouble with names that end with S, Jem meets alec, Malec, No Smut, it's awkward, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: We meet Jem. Magnus is super sleepy and Alec is awkward.





	Safe In This House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm so sorry for the delay! I really hope you like this one!!

Alec woke to darkness. He blinked looking around the room with the dim light from the hall.

He was at Magnus’. 

Of course. He remembered now. Alec relaxed,looked down at his lover and smiled. As much as Magnus liked to make jokes about how much of a cuddle bug Alec was, Magnus was wrapped around Alec like an octopus. 

He huffed a laugh and carefully wiggled away when his bladder screamed at him. Magnus stretched out toward him when his weight was gone and Alec’s heart ached. Even in sleep, Magnus was unwavering in his desire for him. 

Alec slipped out the door and towards the bathroom where the light was coming from. He didn't remember that being on when they drifted off but everything was fuzzy after orgasm. Alec shrugged it off and continued doing what he'd left Magnus’ arms to do. 

After he was done he looked at himself in the mirror. His fine hair was sticking up all over the place from a combination of fingers and sleep, his cheeks were flushed red,his eyes were bright and relaxed,his mouth slightly bitten. He looked debauched. But- he leaned closer to his reflection. He looked happy as well. 

He sighed and leaned his hands forward on the mirror and immediately jumped back when the mirror cabinet fell open and a ton of bottles fell out making a symphony of bangs and rattles as they fell. Alec swore and scrambled to pick them up and put them back. Advil, Adderall, that was Magnus’ but Alec knew that, Methotrexate,Tums- 

“Wait.” Alec muttered turning the third bottle over. He wracked his brain trying to remember from school. That was used to treat various types of cancer. Was Magnus…?

“That's mine,I'm afraid.” A light voice with a lilt of a British accent said behind him. 

Alec stifled a shriek and swung around to see a tall man of Asian descent with grey streaked through his dark hair. He was very pale and leaned heavily on a cane with green jeweled top. 

“I'm-” was all Alec managed to get out, his throat feeling sticky. 

The man raised an amused eyebrow and held out his hand. “I'm Jem Carstairs.” 

Alec made his limbs move to step forward and grip Jem's hand. “I'm Alec.”

Jem smiled. “I assumed so. I don't think Magnus has too many young men spending the night.” 

Alec flushed and stuttered. “I- you're not mad? That Magnus invited me over while you were gone,I mean?” 

Jem smiled that smile that crinkled his eyes again. “Not at all. Magnus knows how to take care of himself.”

“Magnus knows what?” A sleepy voice said,moving down the hall towards them. Alec flushed again and startled dropped the pill bottle he'd been clutching. The ability to walk silently must run in the family. 

Then Magnus was there, rounding the corner and wiping his eyes of sleep, his pajama bottoms with Daffy Duck hanging low on his hips. Alec swallowed hard and looked up into his face. 

His eyes lit up when they found his uncle. “Jem!” Magnus exclaimed and ran the last few steps to hug him hard. “You're back!” Jem's breath let out in a whoosh and he stumbled on his feet but clutched Magnus back. 

“Magnus-” Alec started,seeing the older man struggling. Jem looked over Magnus’s shoulder at him and shook his head. 

Alec fell silent feeling overwhelmingly awkward. Magnus slowly let go and smiled at Jem. “How was your trip?” 

Jem laughed. “Oh the usual. I'd gotten back a few hours ago. I woke up and needed to use the toilets when I met Alexander here.” 

Magnus spun around on his heel towards his boyfriend,Magnus had forgotten that he was there in the excitement. Alec smiled warmly,still feeling awkward but unable to not feel good as well in the face of Magnus’s happiness. 

Magnus’s eyes fell on the bottles in the sink. “What happened?” 

“Oh! Sorry!" Alec started gathering them up again. “I knocked into the mirror. You know how clumsy I am.” Alec finished and turned back to Magnus and Jem. 

Magnus laughed. “I do,indeed,darling.” 

Alec blushed and swatted at Magnus’ hand reaching out to ruffle his hair. 

Jem looked on the scene with soft eyes. “I think it's bedtime for everyone.” He declared. “I look forward to getting to know you better over breakfast,Alexander.” 

“Oh,it's just Alec.” Alec insisted. 

“Alec then. Everyone to bed.” Jem said shooing them out of the bathroom and turning the light off bathing the house in darkness.


End file.
